Hot Tub Hijinks!
by MT Tenchicat
Summary: Tenchi and the rest wondered where Hiro was so they are now looking for him in Washu's lab where they find the two (Washu and Hiro) relaxing in hot tubs...uh-oh...


Tenchi Muyo!  
Pt. 2 Hot tub Hijinks  
  
After the Washu incident, Kenji never went into the lab again. Hiro, on the other hand spent lots of time there, discussing with her his past and vise- versa. Always going into Washu's lab like clockwork, Hiro almost never came up. It was almost like he never exsisted, only coming up to eat and talk to his brother or Tenchi.  
  
"Man, does that guy ever come out of that lab?!?", Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
"Nope. Pretty soon, he's gonna be livin with her.", replied Tenchi.  
  
"He spends too much time with Washu, way too much time.", said Kenji.  
  
"Why don't we go down there and take him back! That Washu doesn't need another person to run her experiments on!", Ryoko roared while clinging to Tenchi. "Isn't that right Tenchi?"  
  
"Uh...uh..um.", stuttered Tenchi.  
  
"Don't let that devil woman cling to you like that Lord Tenchi!", said Aeka with a smug look. Aeka started towards Tenchi.  
  
"HEY! He's not your toy! Gimmie!!!, shot back Ryoko.  
  
The two started the daily fight over Tenchi. During all the fighting, the door to Washu's lab opened. Seeping out the door was steam. "Hmmm...what's all this for?", said Kenji.  
  
"Good question, what is all this for?", replied Tenchi.  
  
The two looked at each other and shrugged their sholders. They both started into the lab, passing through the hot, thick steam.  
  
"This is almost endless, huh Tenchi?" ,said Kenji with a concerned look. As Kenji spoke, Tenchi looked around the corner with awe.  
  
"Is...naw...really now...", Tenchi stuttered.  
  
"What are you babbling about Ten..." Kenji turned the corner without finishing his sentence. They both couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
"Heh, finally I can actually have an intelligent conversation with someone that can put a little humor in it as well.", said Hiro with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, (giggles, blushes) same here.", replied Washu.  
  
"HIRO?!?!?", Kenji bellowed loudly. "I MEAN, HOW COULD YOU!?! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE A COUPLE DAYS AND ALREADY A HOT TUB!!!"  
  
"WAAAH! YOU ..... ......." ,Washu screamed while covering herself.  
  
"HEY!!! BACK OFF KENJI!!!" ,Hiro yelled. He moved towards Washu to shield her from onlooking eyes. Footsteps are heard from a distance while everyone is screaming and yelling at each other.  
  
"What's happenin' here?!? Ooooohhh....!", Ryoko said with amazement.  
  
"Is...that...a...TENCHI! COME HERE!" Ryoko grabs Tenchi and flies from Washu's lab, up the stairs and into her quarters. Now running down the stairs, Ryoko yells with excitement.  
  
"WASHU, HIRO...MAKE ROOM 'CAUSE HERE I COME!!!" Ryoko jumps onto the hot tub with Tenchi being dragged right behind her. As the two jump in, Sasami and Aeka hear a giant splash.  
  
"Huh? Is that splashing I hear?", Sasami said with a puzzled look. "I don't know Sasami, let's go check it out.", replied Aeka. The two were cautiously walking down the stairs. They saw the steam originating from Washu's lab and went in that direction, asking themselves where did this steam come from?  
  
They were walking through the thick pillows of steam and as they turned the corner, Sasami exclaimed, "Ooohh! Is that a..."  
  
"Yes, yes I believe it is!", said Aeka answering Sasami's unasked question. They looked at each other, nodded and found their way up to their rooms.  
  
"Turn on the bubbles! Turn 'em on!", yelled Ryoko.  
  
"I'll get it.", Hiro said while pushing the button. A loud humming noise started and then the bubbles started coming.  
  
"Yeah, that's much better! Thanks, kid!", said Ryoko with delight. Sasami and Aeka arrived with their hot tub attire on.  
  
"Tenchi, could you make room for us?", asked Aeka politely.  
  
"NO! He won't, right Tenchi!!", said Ryoko with spite. Tenchi without answering, moves over.  
  
"How could you Tenchi! I mean if you're gonna move for her at least give her enough space. After all she is a BIG woman!!, said Ryoko gleefully.  
  
"Take that back, you...you...wicked she-beast!!!", shot back Aeka.  
  
"She-beast, eh? FINE!!!" Ryoko then summons her sword.  
  
"AHHHHHH! NOT IN THE LAB!!!", yelled Washu.  
  
"Ryoko, please...let's enjoy this time we are all spending together.", said Tenchi. Ryoko sheathes her sword.  
  
"Ah, alright But just for you, ok?", said Ryoko while shaking her finger at Tenchi.  
  
As everyone is getting settled, Sasami says, "Kenji, please join me...please?"  
  
"Ummm...sure.", Kenji said uneasily. He goes upstairs to his room to change and all of a sudden Washu and Hiro were gone.  
  
"Huh? Where are they?", said Sasami worriedly.  
  
"I bet they're in there.", Ryoko said while pointing to a partially closed door.  
  
"Hmmm...", Aeka thought to herself. Just as this was happing, Kenji comes ready for dip.  
  
"Wow! You look so...strong!", exclaimed Sasami. Looking at him you could see he was about 6'6" and was very muscular. He had a good build, and only with his shorts on, you could see he had a pretty good set of abdominal muscles.(6-pack if you will) Sasami was blushing a little bit when she said that and while she was eying Kenji.  
  
"Ooohh! Would ya' look at Sasami! Already knows what to look for in a guy!", Ryoko remarked. Ashamed, Sasami turned away from Ryoko. Kenji got in to the hot tub right next to Sasami, putting his arm around her. Sasami lay her head upon his arm.  
  
"Awww...look at that...isn't that beautiful?!?", said Aeka. Sasami and Kenji didn't even pay attention cause they were too bust enjoying each others company.  
  
Meanwhile...with Washu and Hiro  
  
"So you made this yourself?, asked Hiro.  
  
"Yes, yes I did! The greatest invention ever! It's a Climate Changing Apparatus...or umm a weather changing machine.", Washu said proudly. Hiro didn't completely dry himself after he changed back to his normal clothes, so he slipped on the smooth metal-like flooring that covered most of Washu's gargantuan laboratory and started the device.  
  
"CLIMATE CHANGING...SETTING ONE!!!", a computer voice blared loudly. "HIRO!!! OH NO!", Washu yelled. Hiro and been knocked out and the sky started to turn gray...  
End Pt. 2  
  
All Tenchi Muyo Characters(Ryoko, Aeka, Tenchi, Sasami, and Washu) are  
copyrighted by AIC and Pioneer  
The other two(kenji and hiro) are copyrighted by me 


End file.
